The Back Row
by keepcalm90
Summary: One Shot: 3rd in a series: Bad boy Kurt/ Nerd Sebastian. For their first date Kurt takes Sebastian out to the movies but soon Sebastian's getting much more then candy in the back of the dark theater.
1. Chapter 1

**You guys are all so convincing that I couldn't help but continue on with this. Thanks for all the love. I always say I have the best readers by far. So I hope you all enjoy this and as always Happy Reading.**

* * *

_**The Back Row** _

Kurt stands outside Sebastian's front door smoking his last cigarette.

He kicks around a little rock under his boot as he waits for his watch to read 8:15.

For the past ten minutes he's been toying back and forth with the idea of just ditching stretch. Leaving him high and dry and heading to the back room of Scandals to get laid by some random.

But strangely enough something seems to be grounding him here.

He can't possibly understand what. He doesn't do dates or meeting parents but still he's here, dressed and ready to take Sebastian out on an actual date.

He takes the final, longest drag of his cigarette, putting it out on his shoe before stepping up fully to the front door and pounding on it.

Three knocks later the door swings open to reveal Sebastian's mother on the other side.

She doesn't look very pleased to see Kurt standing on the porch and he assumes it's was because Sebastian's informed her of the date.

" Hello," she murmurs somberly.  
" Sebastian should be down any minute."

Her timing is perfect as she steps away from the door just as Sebastian begins to descend the stairs.

He looks tragically hot dressed in black skinny jeans and a forest green checkered button up that makes his eyes sparkle bright behind his black frames. Even his hair is styled differently than usual. In a messy kind of way that's reminiscent of his hair after sex.

After descending the eleven steps Sebastian's finally in front of him and Kurt swallows hard at the sight.

" Wow gorgeous you look hot," he says involuntarily as Sebastian's mothers eyes pop.

Sebastian simply blushes, that adorable rose red color Kurt loves so much.

" Well thank you Kurt. That's very sweet of you too say."

He takes a step forward to give his date- oh god does it feel good to say that- a kiss when he remembers that his mother is still beside them.

" Oh um Kurt this is my mom Annie." He gestures towards the scowling women. " And Mom this is Kurt. You remember him from the other day right? I'm his Spanish tutor."

" Yes I remember. You two had the door shut the entire time he was here."

She shoots Kurt a particularly harsh glare that most people would be afraid of but that he just scoffs at. All he can think about is how he fucked this woman's son while she was just down the hall.

" Well we're a lot more then study buddies now. Right gorgeous?" Kurt winks and now it's Sebastian's eyes that widen.

" Um we should really go or we'll be late for the movie. Bye mom."

Sebastian kisses his frowning mothers cheek and she looks so desperately like she wants to say something but Sebastian knows she won't.

Yesterday when he informed his parents that he would be going on a date they were thrilled. When he told them it was with a boy they were a bit taken aback but when he told them it was Kurt both their expressions dropped.

The thing was they had always told their son he could date when he was sixteen. They couldn't very well go back on their word now, just because Sebastian was gay.  
So they both simply had to bite their tongues.

Sebastian pushes Kurt fully out the door before closing it behind him.

" I can't believe you just said that in front of her," Sebastian hisses. "Now she's probably never going to let you take me out ever agai-mmm."

Kurt's lips smash into Sebastian's and he moans loudly.

Kurt's mouth taste like toothpaste and cigarette smoke, a taste Sebastian secretly loves.  
So much in fact that he's completely forgotten what he was just ranting and raving about.

Kurt's arms slip around his waist as their lips meet over and over in slow wet smacks until Sebastian finally pulls away grinning.

" You know can't just fix everything with kisses."

" Yes I can," Kurt teases as he gets up on his tiptoes to kiss along the front of Sebastian's neck, right over his Adam's apple.

" Mmm, you taste as good as you look tonight beautiful," Kurt mumbles into the skin before nuzzling it.

" You really think I look good?" Sebastian asks bashfully.

" So good that I'm considering skipping the movies all together," Kurt purrs and Sebastian's face falls.

" But what about our date," he pouts and it's so adorable Kurt can't help but kiss at the pouty lower lip until it returns to normal.

" Fine I'll take you to the damn movies," he huffed in exasperation before grabbing Sebastian's hand and pulling him towards the car.

They arrive just before the nine o'clock showing of Machete Madness.

Sebastian's a bit upset when Kurt doesn't get ticket for the Rom Com playing in the next theater but he figures they're just not in that place yet. Even though they've been sleeping together for almost three weeks now.

He wants to curse himself for doing this all backwards but he really had no say in the matter. It was Kurt with his good looks and allure for days that drew him in and now he just had to take what he was given. The movies were a big step and he didn't want to press his luck.

He was still mildly shock that Kurt had asked him out at all but he still couldn't help but watch fondly as the hoards of hand holding couples went into the other theater.

Kurt looked over at Sebastian who was staring at the happy couples walking two by two into the theater playing some typical crappy lovey dovey chick flick.

A small part of him felt like a jackass. Of course Sebastian would want to see that instead of people getting hacked up into little pieces. But he had to draw the line somewhere right?

This was why he always stuck to just fucking. With that there was no line. It was always in and out, no muss no fuss. But this, this was hard. Especially when Sebastian made that all too adorable pouty face.

Kurt figures if he can't take him to a chick flick the least he can do is buy him something so that he doesn't completely fuck their first real date.

So he taps Sebastian on the shoulder. " Hey do you want some popcorn or something handsome?"

Sebastian looks back at him in shock.  
" Um sure. I'll have a box of Raisinets please."

Kurt shakes his head in amusement.  
" Leave it you you to want fruit covered in chocolate."

They wait in line and when it's Kurt's turn he orders the candy and a soda before handing both of them over to Sebastian.

He smiles affectionately at Kurt. This part really does feel like an honest to god date.

Once he's away from the counter Kurt takes Sebastian's free hand again and they walk towards the theater that's filled with less couples and more teenage boys waiting to see people get gruesomely murdered.

Kurt pulls them to the very back row in the corner seats but Sebastian pays their location no mind. He's still too much in awe of the fact that he's on in actual date with an actual boy as attractive and charming as Kurt Hummel.

A few moment after the sit the previews start and Sebastian opens his box of candy.

" Do you want one?" he whispers softly into Kurt's ear and the vibration tingles all the way down Kurt's spin.

He's already promised himself he's gonna keep his hands off but even he knows that's a tall order, especially since he wasn't excepting Sebastian to look so damn good tonight.

" No thanks babe I'm good," Kurt whispers back to him and Sebastian's grip the arm rest i tightens.

Kurt breath is warm against his ear and still has a hint of cigarette smoke on it. That fills Sebastian's nostrils until he's almost dizzy from he want's to be strong tonight. To get through this entire movie without any kind of funny business.  
But he's pretty sure that's a lost cause. Especially after Kurt takes his free hand and holds it yet again.

Finally the movie starts and not five minutes in somebody is already being killed by a machete right to the face. A collective groan comes from the audience and Sebastian has to turn away quickly, burying his face completely in Kurt's muscular shoulder. He's forgotten just how squeamish he is when it comes to blood. Even the obviously fake, corn syrup stuff.

Kurt smiles to himself as Sebastian burrows to his side. He wasn't planning on this so soon but he kinda likes it.

" You okay gorgeous?" he ask as he rubs over Sebastian's back with his fingertips.

Sebastian picks his head up just a little, making sure to not look at the screen.  
" Yeah I just forgot how bad I really was with the whole blood thing."

" Well I wish you would've remembered beautiful. I would've taken you somewhere else."

" No it's fine really." Sebastian sits up again. " I can handle it.  
It's just a movi-oh god," he squeals as the man on screen gets his heart pulled out of his chest and chopped in half.

Kurt covers his hand with his mouth to hold back the laughter but deep, deep down he really does feel bad and that leads to him having a great idea.

He looks around to see how secluded they really are in this corner and when he see's that the cost is all clear he slings his arms around Sebastian and then turns towards him until their lips meet.

Sebastian a little taken aback by the kiss at first but soon he's in it 100 present. Right now he'd do just about anything to get his mind off this movie but if he had to pick an option of distraction Kurt's lips would definitely be number one with a bullet.

They begin to get closer and closer until their chest are heaving against each other as the breath in their lugs becomes shorter the longer they kiss.

When they break apart Kurt immediately want's more. Sebastian is just so damn addicting he can very truly get enough.

His lips kiss frantically down Sebastian's jawline to his neck which he bits into a little harder than intended.

Sebastian throws his head back and groans in what Kurt can't place as pleasure or pain.

" You like that baby?" Kurt growls in his ear and Sebastian just nods.

Kurt's teeth always feel so good when they bit hard into his flesh. It hurts for just a moment but then it's followed by an incredible rush of pleasure that courses through his veins like a white hot fire.

Sebastian tilts his head to the side and let's Kurt have his way with his neck, biting and sucking to his hearts content until the spot is sore from what Sebastian knows will probably be a massive hickey. Sadly he's weak and doesn't have the strength to care right now.

Kurt's lips meet his again and their tongues lap eagerly at each others.

Kurt's mouth still has the lingering hint of cigarette smoke that excites Sebastian so much more than it should. He never expected to enjoy that taste but it's quickly becoming his favorite.

Kurt nibbles down Sebastian jawline to his neck and then he continues until he's dropping out of his seat and sinking down to his knees.

Sebastian covers his mouth to keep his loud gasp in as Kurt very slowly and quietly unzips Sebastian's pants and pulls him out.

Kurt gives the tip a soft lick and Sebastian inhales sharply, the sound thankfully covered by the audience that is now yelling at the screen for the main character to run away.

Sebastian takes deep breaths which quickly turn to pants as Kurt continues to take him down, licking and sucking with just the right amount of pressure to drive Sebastian crazy.

Sebastian's nails dig painfully into the armrest on either side of him and his head tips all the way back so that he focusing on the ceiling.

But when Kurt's teeth gaze ever so gently down his length that's when Sebastian losses it. His whole body lurching forward as he comes hard, covering his mouth just in time to muffle his scream of pleasure.

Kurt's mouth stays on him even after he's soft again. Kurt gives Sebastian's now hyper sensitive tip a lick and his whole body quivers.

Kurt tucks Sebastian back in, zips him up and then sits down again casually, like nothing just happened.

" So how are you liking this movie now gorgeous?" Kurt asks with a laugh.

Sebastian looks over at him and is totally speechless. That had been a pretty good distraction but much too risky. What would he have told his parents if somebody had caught them? They could definitely never do anything like that in public again. Even if it had been kind of thrilling and made Sebastian feel like a normal teen for once. A normal teenager who goes on dates and fools around in the back seat of the movie theater. Sure it had been a bit of an extreme version but he was quickly finding out that with Kurt nothing was typical. He did everything to the extreme.

Soon the movies ending and Kurt's taking his hand again. The night air is chilly so they walk briskly to Kurt's car and he clicks the heater on to full blast.

When they pull up to Sebastian house five minutes before curfew Kurt takes the opportunity and parks the car a little bit away.

Kurt unclicks his seat belt then turns to Sebastian. " I hope you had fun tonight." He cards his fingers through Sebastian's messy hairdo.  
" I did," Sebastian answers shyly. " We should really do it again sometime." he blurts out without thinking.

" What the movie or the blowjob? Because I'm totally on board with both." Kurt kisses Sebastian's temple.

" So I'm I." Sebastian nods.

" Good to know babe. How about next Friday?"

Sebastian literally wants to scream with excitement but he hold it in and just nods as casually as he can." Next Friday sounds cool."

" Maybe you can blow me next time," Kurt whispers in his ear before licking at the shell.

" Only if you take me to see a romantic comedy," Sebastian counters with a giggle.

" Oh a compromise. Well I just love a man that can negotiate." Kurt captures Sebastian lips in a kiss that starts out playful but ends up steamy and causes Sebastian to be five minutes late. But he can't seem to focus on his mother's curfew lecture when all he can think about is Kurt's lips and the fact that they'll be around for yet another week.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Lovely's. Just posted the fourth part of this. It's called_ Baby You're The Top_. I hope you can all check it out.


End file.
